Kiss me at the top of the Tower
by HappyOwl
Summary: Basically, the date of Percy and Annabeth in Paris. T by kisses and fluffy.-"You're my Cinderella" "And you're my prince" - "And not every day your boyfriend takes you to Paris just for your one month anniversary" - "Only the best for you" - "I would like this to last forever".


**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Hey! Hope you enjoy this one-shot, is that I always wanted to read one of the date of Percy and Annabeth in Paris, but no one does one... This has a lot of Percabeth fluff.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Kiss me at the top of the Tower**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

'_Now, I want to explore Paris with a beautiful girl'_

He kissed me on the cheek, and I blush at his comment.

When we finished eating, Percy payment with the card that Hermes gave him and we left the restaurant.

The sky was dark, the moon and the stars shone beautifully; I guess that Artemis is on my side. The breeze was fresh and soft, making my hair (now clean and combed) fly backwards. Percy put his arm around my shoulders and I suddenly felt warmer. Sure, he was in costume, I was only in a dress (I never thought I'd get to use) and it was quite airy for my taste.

It was a dark green, reached above to my knees and was sleeveless. Unfortunately, it let them look a bit my breasts. I know that Percy would never do anything wrong, but we were not alone in Paris. I also had black shoes with enough heels (uncomfortable) and a necklace.

Percy was wearing a white shirt; tie the same color as my dress, a black jacket and pants and dress shoes. I have to admit that he looked pretty handsome. His eyes stood out more with his tie and his black hair was still messy, just as I liked.

I hadn't noticed, but I had stared at his face, and he saw me. I looked away quickly and blushed, but he chuckled.

"What were you looking at, Wise Girl?" -He asked amused. I just hit him a nudge in the ribs. Percy moaned in pain but still smiling. After a few seconds, he put his free hand in his pants pocket and smirked.

He looked... sexy.

I blushed (again) at the thought. I had never thought that of him, but I had never seen him in a suit. It's possible that boys look best in suits? Great, now I look like a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Where you want to go?" - Percy asked. I looked around. We were in a plaza full of flowers, shrubs and trees green, antique lanterns and statues. I wonder if they are automatons. The trail was white stone, like the seats. There were lots of couples walking long around.

"Umm... I don't know. I don't even know where we are" - Percy smiled.

"First time" -I rolled my eyes- "But we can go where we want, Hermes will take us to our homes at midnight"

"What is this, Cinderella?" - I asked, amused. Percy laughed too, but he grabbed my waist, and I instantly ran my arms around his neck. He made our foreheads touched. Even with heels, he was taller than me. (But just a bit).

"It could be" -I laughed- "You're my Cinderella"

"And you're my prince" -I said with a smile on my face. He tilted his head and kissed me. It was soft and tender, but with love. As I liked it.

He was my prince, really. I do not think any other guy would jump into the sea to save me that a mermaids eat me, or that he cross the country to save me from the bad, or get into a labyrinth from which probably never would come out just because I asked him or decline immortality for me.

I pressed my lips with more force, deepening the kiss. And he gladly answered. I just wanted to tell him how important he is for me, but I couldn't find the words, so I hope he has understood the kiss.

When we separated, we were both breathing heavily, but we had a smile on our faces. I pulled him to me again, but only to hug him. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. The smell of saltwater and seaweed filled my nostrils. I felt his lips kissing my head and smiled.

I opened my eyes and saw the lights from the center of the French capital.

"Percy" -I said smiling.

"Yeah?" -he murmured into my hair.

"Let's go to the center of Paris" - I suggested. I felt the smile of Percy in my head.

"Whatever you want" - We separate ourselves from our hug and started walking to the center of the hand.

We walked a few blocks to get there. There were no roads; it was all to walk on foot. Thank the gods, the ground was smooth, if not, I don't know how I could walk in these shoes. The shops were open, the people walking in all directions and the air smelled of fresh bread, as I always imagined Paris.

"Where you want to go first? We have two hours before midnight" - Percy said. He looked as amazed as me.

"I don't know, just walk and look"

"Okay"

We walked for blocks, looking at the huge variety of stores there. But there was one particular item that caught my attention. The strange thing was that it wasn't a book or something in my style. It was a necklace.

It was small and subtle. The chain was fine and golden, and in the center was a little owl gold inlaid with stones white and bright. It was beautiful.

I let Percy's hand and, as if hypnotized, walk to the window of the jewelry.

"Annabeth?" -Percy asked with concern in his voice. I ignored him and kept walking. When I got to the glassware, I leaned my hands on the glass and put my face closer. One hand rested on my shoulder, but I did not move at all, I know its Percy. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I felt a smile on his face- "Do you like this necklace?"

I nodded, feeling foolish. I mean, I never acted like that, but it's like that necklace was cast for me- "You want it?" -I felt his arms wrap around my waist, his breath on my neck and I couldn't feel better.

Suddenly, he released me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the door of the store.

"Wait, Percy! What are you doing?" -I almost cried.

"Do you want the necklace or not?" -he asked. I was stunned. I let him push me into the store.

The doorbell rang to enter, calling the attention of the seller. She was an old woman, had white hair and eyes so light they seemed to have no color. She must have been a very beautiful woman in her time. She looked up from her newspaper and focused on us, watching us questioningly, with her white eyebrows raised.

I smiled shyly as Percy put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hello? In which I can help you?" -the lady asked in French.

"Umm…" -Percy looked very confused- "We are from North America" -He said that as if he was talking to an alien. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Oh, Seaweed Brain.

"Oh" –the woman said- "In which I can help you?" -this time in English.

"Well, she liked that gold owl necklace in the window and..." -She smiled as if she hadn't seen anything like this in decades.

"Oh yeah, now I show you" -she took a key from her pocket and almost ran to open a shelf where she had a necklace equal to the one in the window. She pulled it out carefully, as if it would break- "This one dear?"

I nodded excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

I can't seriously believe that Percy was going to buy that necklace. He is like... the perfect guy. He is handsome, a gentleman, well educated, friendly, loving, a hero, among other things. Sure, he had his faults, such as low mood or a bit of ignorance to the obvious things, but that made me love him more.

We approached the desk, looking at the necklace that she had taken. It was expensive, but it was beautiful. The stones of the owl eyes were gray, which reminded me of my mother.

"So... you take it?" –she asked.

Percy and I shared a look. On the second, he smiled, making me smile too.

"Yeah, we took it" –Percy responded.

"Very well" -she said- "Jade! Come to charge!" -she cried in French.

A girl about 20 years old came out. Her hair was brown, cut to shoulder height, as typical French. Her eyes were brown and her nose was, well... interesting.

She smiled when she saw us and said- "Here" -And walked to the cash register that was on the other extreme of the store. Percy went with her to pay, and I stayed with the old lady as she wrapped the necklace.

"You know..." -she said suddenly, making me jump from fright- "You know, it was long ago since I saw a couple of young people here. And it is more strange that the guy pay for purchases" -She looked into my eyes- "You're a lucky girl"

'_And not every day your boyfriend takes you to Paris just for your one month anniversary'_

Well, not every day a strange old Frenchwoman give you a speech about couples, but it seemed nice. I looked at Percy. He had paid off the necklace and walked towards me now.

I looked back at the old-lady's eyes- "Yes ma'am, I'm a lucky girl"

She smiled and handed me the package containing the necklace. She winked at me as we said goodbye to her and Jade.

When we left the store, I threw my arms around Percy. He hugged me warmly.

"Thank you, thank you!" -I mumbled against his chest. I felt like his body was vibrating when he chuckled.

"You're more than welcome" -He kissed my head. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, as if his kiss would have given me.

"Percy, how much time do we have?" –I asked. He looked at his watch (the shield).

"Umm, like 40 minutes, why?" –I curse in Greek in my head, but then I thought maybe this time would reach.

I smiled- "There's something else I want to do"

He looked at me confused- "What?" -I smiled and whispered in his ear my idea. He smiled slowly, as if taking in what I was saying.

"Let's go, then" -I smiled and we walked to our destination.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It took like 20 minutes, but in the end, we got to the Eiffel Tower. It was an amazing structure of great support and design. I know that someday I will do something like this. I know.

We were just below it; both fascinated watching the huge construction that it towered above us.

I felt Percy's hand slip into mine, and his eyes looking at me- "Do you like it?"

"I love it" –I said, without looking at him, but I know he was smiling.

"Come on" -he said, pulling me towards a door. Finally, I looked at him.

"Where are we going?" -I wanted to know.

"At the top" -he simply said. We went to the door, which had stairs. We climbed until we saw an elevator and took it up to the top floor.

When we reached the top, I had to hold my breath. The entire city of Paris could be seen from there. You could see the lights of the streets and houses, cars and trucks, everything. There were few people, mostly couples, holding hands or kissing.

I walked over to the railing, and Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I threw my head back, leaning on his chest.

"This is beautiful" -I whispered.

"Only the best for you" -he said in the same tone.

"You're very..." -I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"Handsome, generous, great?" -he suggested. I chuckled.

"I would say cheesy, but I think that also fits you" -I said. Now he chuckled.

"What do you want to do now?"

"How much time left?"

He looked at his watch- "Three minutes"

"I wish that the time freeze" -I said sincerely.

"Too late. Cronos is dead, so that will not happen" -I laughed at his comment.

I turned to look at him. Oh, those eyes that drive me crazy and I melt every time I see them. Now my arms were in the neck of his shirt and his hands on my waist.

"Well, there is one thing that isn't late" - I smiled and pulled him tightly to me. Our lips met and this kiss was very different from the one in the plaza.

That was soft and tender, this was wild. Her hands had slipped from my waist to my face, putting each of his hands to the sides, where is my jaw, making our faces closer together, if that was possible.

Our lips moved in sync, as if they knew what to do. When we broke for air, he whispered against my lips:

"I would like this to last forever"

And we went back to our wild and passionate kiss for two minutes. But when we were taking air and opened my eyes, I was no longer there.

And Percy wasn't there.

I looked around. Now I am at the door of my home in San Francisco, in the same clothes in which I was when I left for New York. The dress and uncomfortable shoes were gone, my hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, and I was alone.

I entered the house, only to be greeted by my dad. He was in his pajamas, his hair and beard were a disaster. I think he was expecting me.

"Where were you?" -he cry when he saw me- "I thought that something had happened to you!"

"I was in Paris" -I said simply. He looked surprised, but I went up the stairs to my room- "I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm tired" -I lied.

I closed the door of my room and lay down, frustrated and angry. I couldn't believe that Hermes had separated us in the middle of our kiss! He would have to have kissed me like that before! I groaned in frustration. Suddenly, I felt something cold on my chest. I raised the collar of my shirt to see and... The necklace was there.

I smiled; Hermes may not be so bad.

And with a smile on my face, I slept promising to never forget that date.

**A/N= Well? What do you think? You liked it? You hated it? Tell me what you thought of it in your reviews!** **Thank you all for reading, see you in the next!**

**HappyOwl**


End file.
